


Great Taste

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clothes, Confident Draco, Drarry, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Shopping, basic smut, but it’s fine really, drarry flirting, pansy/hermione friendship, romione, stylist draco, stylist!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Please Hermione, I can dress myself for the interview. I don’t need a posh stylist telling me I look bad”“Harry” Hermione began “I will not have you embarrassing me with whatever you were planning on wear. I am the minister for magic and I have a reputation to uphold”“Are you implying that I dress badly?”“No Harry, I’m telling you, you dress terribly”OrIn which Harry needs an outfit for an interview and Hermione books him in with Draco Malfoy.





	Great Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the song “take it like a man” from the Legally Blonde Musical 
> 
> “God I love shopping for guys”  
> “Ok this is strange”  
> “Watching then change right before my eyes”  
> “Don’t watch me change”
> 
> <3

“Please Hermione, I can dress myself for the interview. I don’t need a posh stylist telling me I look bad”  
“Harry” Hermione began “I will not have you embarrassing me with whatever you were planning on wear. I am the minister for magic and I have a reputation to uphold”  
“Are you implying that I dress badly?”  
“No Harry, I’m telling you, you dress terribly”

Harry sighed as Hermione pulled him towards a fancy looking shop, with big windows showing elegant dresses and suits, all bordered with a pale green and silver outline. Even Harry had to admit the shop looked beautiful, and it looked expensive but worth it. 

The bell tinkled as Hermione walked inside with Harry trailing just behind her. She began to admire a long deep blue dress hanging on a stand, with gems running across the side.  
Just then the stylist came round the corner, Harry paid no attention and stayed stubbornly looking out the windows at the street below.  
“Thanks Draco it’s a real help” Harry heard Hermione say just as she left the shop and called a “bye harry”. He turned round abruptly ‘did Hermione say Draco?’  
“Malfoy!?”  
“Potter”  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I’m supposed to make you look pretty for your interview later” Draco smirked looking incredibly pleased with himself.  
“No way, I don’t need you”  
“Yes you do, now what would The Minister say if you left her appointment”  
He had Harry there, if Hermione found out he ever left she would murder him.  
Harry sighed as he finally looked up to see Draco, he was shocked really. 

Draco has truly lived up to his shops standards, he was wearing well fitted suit, a white perfect top with the first two buttons undone. Tight fitted black trousers and posh black shoes. Harry couldn’t help but stare at him even as Malfoy turned and began to walk to the back of his shop he couldn’t stop his gaze from running up Dracos legs and staring at the way the trousers fitted around the curves of his arse.  
“Coming Potter?” Draco called behind him before turning around to see Harry staring at, well you know.  
“oh I see, you’re enjoying the view” he smirked before once again walking back. Harry blushed deeply before following him.  
Draco stopped in front of a rack of clothes and turned to Harry, he surveyed the clothes he was wearing (a plain red tee and old trousers) and said “ok go into that changing room and take all of that off” he motioned to Harry’s outfit.  
“All of it? What are you going to do with it”  
“Preferably? Burn it”  
“Rude” Harry muttered before making his way into a large changing room and closing the door behind him. 

He paused before taking off his T-shirt, “aren’t you going to give me something to change into?”  
“Not yet I have a process, Chuck the clothes over the door”  
Harry did so grudgingly, first his T-shirt, and then his jeans.  
He heard Draco pick them up and begin to move around the room, “so” he called “why do I have to sit in this changing room in just my underwear, instead of having something to change into?”  
“Well” Draco returned “where would the fun be in that”  
Harry could practically feel him smirking from across the room.  
“Your enjoying this way too much”  
“That’s true, I love having power over the boy who lived. Especially when he’s in his underwear”  
Harry blushed didn’t respond  
“Ok so I have a few options for outfits” Draco began “2 different suits and one slightly more casual jeans and shirt”  
“I’m not wearing anything green, or silver”  
“Oh, you’re no fun, don’t you want to support the Slytherins Potter?”  
“Not even a little bit”  
“I’m sure I can find away round that but first try these on”  
He passed the first suit over the door, it was a black blazer with a white Shirt and a red tie.  
“See I even added Griffindor for colours, I can be helpful when I want” Draco called  
“Hmm” was Harry’s only reply  
He began to change into the outfit. Once changed he admired himself in the mirror, he had to admit malfoy had good taste. He looked nice, the jeans were tight fitting and the shirt showed off his muscular stomach, he smiled at himself. 

“Come on Potter you’ve been in there for hours, or do I have to come and haul you out”  
“Maybe I’m still changing”  
“It’s cute that you think that would stop me”  
Harry felt himself blushing for the third time that day as he walked out of the changing room. Draco made him stand in the middle of the room as he walked around him.  
“It looks nice, as I suspected. However, you can see your boxer line through the trousers”  
Harry blushed “what?”  
“Your boxers, their seam is showing through the trousers. The trousers are quite tight fitting, as is my signature style” he gestured to his own.  
“Yeah I noticed” Harry had said before registering what he was admitting “I mean, I just noticed that the-“  
“Don’t worry, I’ve been ‘noticing’ yours all day” Draco winked before ushering Harry back into the changing room.  
“So” Draco called through the door “you have two options here, either go commando or wear some of the boxers specially designed”  
“There is no way I am going commando”  
“Why not, it’s mostly more comfortable”  
“Why don’t you do it then” Harry mocked childishly  
“Oh Potter, why do you think these jeans look so damn good”  
Harry blushed and bit his lip.  
“Anyway Potter, commando or special underwear?”  
“Underwear”  
“Suit yourself”

He heard Dracos shoes clicking along the floor as he walked to the other side of the shop, then back to Harry’s changing room and slipped something over the door.  
Harry picked up the underwear off the floor, it was green and silver. He sighed “malfoy, these are Slytherin colours”  
“Yes But I think it’s fun, and I’m your stylist you have to obey me”  
“That’s not true”  
“But maybe the thought of the boy who lived in Slytherin underwear makes me incredibly happy”  
Draco popped his head over the dressing room door and winked at Harry.  
“Draco! I could’ve been changing”  
“That’s what I was hoping”  
“So do you think about me in my underwear a lot?” Harry joked  
“Wouldn’t you like to know” he smirked before going back to the clothes rack and pulling out another outfit. 

“Ok, Potter, this is the more relaxed style, jeans and a shirt” he slid it over the door “try it on and we’ll see. And don’t forget to wear that slytherin underwear”  
“You enjoy bossing me around don’t you”  
“More than anything”  
Harry sighed as he pulled on the jeans.  
“Christ Malfoy, are all of your outfit plans going to be so tight around my arse”  
“Well yes, it’s your best feature”  
“Looked there a lot did you?”  
“Of course Harry” Draco poked his head above the door “but you’re one to talk”  
“Draco! You have to stop looking over, I’m currently not wearing a shirt in case you hadn’t noticed”  
“Oh believe me I noticed”  
“Draco!”

A couple minutes later Draco called “are you ready yet, you take forever to change”  
“Umm... the zippers stuck on these dumb jeans”  
“Hey! Don’t blame the jeans, it’s probably you being an idiot. Come here I’ll fix it”  
Harry sheepishly walked out of the changing room and Draco smirked at him “wow the boy who lived, outsmarted by a zipper” Harry put his middle finger up at him. Draco just smiled and knelt in front of Harry “if the profit saw us now, eh, a death eaters son on his knees infront of the boy who lived”. Harry blushed  
“the profits gone way down hill recently, they still think me and Ginny are together”  
“How long have you and the Weaslette been separated then”  
“Like five years, I told her I was gay and she understood, turns out she had a crush on Luna for years”  
“Well, that’s good, right?” Draco said before pulling up Harry’s zipper and standing up“to anyone walking past that window right then it really would look like I was giving you a blow job”  
Harry laughed and lightly hit Him  
“in your dreams”  
“Oh it will be” Draco winked and Harry smirked at him. 

“Ok stand here” Draco moved Harry to the center of the room and began to walk around him “damn it, the shirt doesn’t fit like the other one did, I think it was a size smaller”  
“So why don’t I just wear that shirt”  
Draco rolled his eyes “that’s not how this works”  
He went to a rack of shirts and began to scan through them, then he picked one off “ok take that one off and try this”  
Harry began to unbutton the shirt  
“Are you just going to do that here?” Draco asked  
“Well you’ll just look over the door anyway”  
“You’ve got a point” Draco threw him the shirt and then walked over to the other racks of clothes before turning to look at Harry, well more like stare at Harry.  
“Could you be any more obvious if you tried?” Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco as he pulled on the shirt.  
“Well yes, for example, I could be doing this” Draco walked towards Harry and placed his hand over his bare chest “or even this” he then bought his hips against Harry’s, thrusting them into his, bringing a gasp out of the boy and smirked as harry held his breath. He then walked back again “but that would be unprofessional wouldn’t it?”. He smiled as he saw Harry was bright red and in a stunned silence as he began buttoning up his shirt. 

“So, Harry, you’ve seen the first two options. But the third is the best one”  
He walked over to another clothes rack and picked off a hanger, it had tight black trousers, a pristine white shirt and a fitted black blazer, with a velvet inner lining. It was one of the best styles they had in the store. He handed it to Harry “try this one on and for gods sake don’t break it”  
Harry sighed as he began to walk towards one of the dressing rooms.  
“Shy now are we, Potter?”  
“Is that a challenge?” Harry asked. Draco just raised his one of his perfect eyebrows, Harry locked eyes with Draco before unbuttoning his jeans and slowly lowering the zipper, he then burst out laughing as he saw the look of amazement and expectation on Dracos face. He winked before walking into the changing room, “POTTER, you tease!”  
“You should’ve seen your face” Harry laughed  
He popped his head over the door and raised his eyes at Harry “That was your fault”  
“Draco!” Harry shouted as he turned away “stop looking over the damn door”  
“Oh wow, I finally got to see the boy who lived in Slytherin colours” Draco smirked and didn’t back away from the door  
Harry turned back around “your such a flirt, you know that right?” Draco just smiled as he let his gaze drift down Harry’s body to the waist band of the green and silver underwear.  
“Eyes up here, perv” Harry teased  
“Oh, but it’s oh so much better down there”  
“Talk about unprofessional”  
“How do you know I wasn’t just admiring the underwear style”  
“Were you?”  
“Nope”  
Draco winked before retreating to the racks of clothes.  
“Put that on and then we’ll see which is best”. Harry did so and then admired himself in the mirror, this was by far the best style. He looked, sophisticated but still hot. It was a similar style to the one Draco was currently wearing. 

Harry walked out of the changing room, Draco turned and looked at him “wow, you look amazing”  
“Oh my god did Draco Malfoy just compliment me?”  
“Shut up”  
“I think he did, go again Draco tell me how incredibly hot I am”  
“Yes Harry, you look totally fuckable” Draco smirked and winked as harry was reduced to silence once again. He began to walk around Harry admiring the outfit “it all looks good, apart from” Draco walked over to Harry and began to unbutton the shirt, “umm Draco? What are you doing”  
“It’s my style the first two buttons undone”  
“Oh, that makes sense”  
“What? Did you think I was just undressing you?”  
“Well kind of, that’s what it looked like”  
“In your dreams Potter”. Harry just winked.  
“Ok I’m going to add a belt and then I think this will be the final product, sound good?”  
“Yup”  
Draco retrieved a belt from a shelf and began to wrap his hands harry, looping it through each loop. Harry just stared at him, their faces so close, he couldn’t seen to take his eyes off Dracos lips. He angled his face upwards and brushed their lips together softly but then abruptly pulled away. “Shit sorry, I didn’t mean-“  
He was cut off as Draco pulled him towards him, their lips once again meeting with more force this time. Draco pulled away and looked at Him questioningly, “is this ok?”  
“It’s better than that” Harry replied before leaning in once again. 

It became more desperate as Draco pushed Him against a the wall of the shop forcing their bodies closer together, he was lifted up as he sat on a cabinet wrapping his legs around Draco’s waist. Their lips never leaving one another’s. Harry has never been one to kiss someone so quickly after knowing them, but god Draco was hot and he tasted fucking good.  
Harry gasped as Draco thrust their hips together, he smiled into Harry’s lips seeing how easily he could affect the boy. He felt Harry’s erection push into his leg, he pulled his lips back into a smirk “excited enough, Potter?”  
“Shut up” he replied simply before claiming Draco’s lips once again. Dracos hands made their way down to Harry’s zipped and pulled it open slowly, “can I-“ he started  
“Yes” Harry said immediately and Draco smirked as he pulled down Harry’s trousers, leaving the silver and green pants untouched.  
“What happened to being careful around the clothes”  
“That was before I knew I could do this” he thrust his hand into Harry’s pants and wrapped it around his now hard cock. Harry gasped and tightened his grip on Dracos shoulders, “I- fuck” he practically moaned out as Draco began to move his hand back and forth.  
“Like that Potter?” Draco smirked  
“Don’t. Fucking. Stop” Harry managed between gasps. Draco sped up and Harry thrust his hips up into his hands before moaning aloud once more. “Faster-“ he gasped out and Draco obliged before “Oh fuck Draco I’m going to-“ he didn’t finish his sentence before he came into Dracos hand. And Draco kissed him once again. 

Apparently through all of this neither of them had heard the bell go, so this was the opportune moment Hermione chose to walk in “Harry, are you done I- SHIT!” She covered her eyes and the two boys sprung apart. Harry quickly pulling up his trousers.  
Hermione looked up “I expect you to meet me by the tills in two minutes, and you will be more composed and” she looked down “will have done your zipper up”  
Harry swore. Draco said nothing and simply sighed and walked out of the room.  
“Fuck” Harry said again. “Fuck, fuck fuck”

 

“So” Hermione began as they were walking back “Draco huh?”  
“Yeah, I guess, he didn’t say anything before we left though. So maybe it was nothing, sorry that you had to see that”  
“It’s fine, it’s not like you haven’t walked in on me and Ron. But just so you know I will be telling Pansy as soon as possible”  
“Thanks” he replied sarcastically  
“Well at least you got a nice outfit to wear later” she motioned to the clothes he was wearing “say what you will about Draco but he’s got style”  
Harry our his hands in his pockets as he nodded, but he felt something and pulled out a piece of paper  
‘Harry  
Call me if you need any more... of anything  
\- Draco  
Xo’  
And his number underneath 

Harry smiled. “He does have great taste”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen  
> And Instagram @the_slytherinqueen
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
